<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cramps by ThisRoseHasAnotherName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253931">Cramps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisRoseHasAnotherName/pseuds/ThisRoseHasAnotherName'>ThisRoseHasAnotherName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorabe Dum-E, Angst, Awesome Pepper Potts, Awesome Tony Stark, Body Dysphoria, Candy, Cramps, Cravings, Dysphoria, Fluff, Gen, Periods, Tears, Trans Peter Parker, Worried Peter, heating pad - Freeform, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisRoseHasAnotherName/pseuds/ThisRoseHasAnotherName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not sick, okay?” He pulled a splinter from his palm.<br/>“Then what is it? You got hemorrhoids?”<br/><i>Actually, Megan, I can’t sit anywhere. I have hemorrhoids.</i><br/>Peter let out a defeated groan of discomfort.<br/>“No, Mr. Stark, I don’t! I have cramps!”<br/>The groan of discomfort turned to tears as Peter hunched in his seat, shame too heavy for him to sit straight.<br/>“Well, shit, kid, you shoulda just said,” was not the response Peter was expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker and Tony Stark, Tony Stark and Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Irondad Creators Awards 2021 - Nominations, Marvel Stories, underated irondad</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cramps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya! I hope you enjoy a little bit of understanding Tony and worried Peter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Peter shifted in his seat for what felt like the millionth time, Mr. Stark gave up pretending to work.</p><p>	“If you’re bored, you can test out the new web fluid,” he suggested.</p><p>	Peter groaned at the thought.</p><p>	“I’m good,” he refuted.</p><p>	“What’s going on, Pete?” Tony asked, swiveling in his seat.</p><p>	“Nothing, Mr. Stark. I’m good.”</p><p>	“Nuh-uh. I’m not buying the bullshit.”</p><p>	Peter glanced up.</p><p>	“Seriously, I’m fine.”</p><p>	Mr. Stark let it drop for about five minutes, until he watched Peter’s hand drop from the desk to his stomach.</p><p>	“You got a bug or something?”</p><p>	Peter’s brows furrowed. Couldn’t he just drop it? </p><p>	“Nah,” he replied. “No bug.”</p><p>	God, how he wished it was a bug.</p><p>	“Peter, if you’re sick, you should go home and sleep or something. No offence, but I don’t want your germs.”</p><p>	The pencil in Peter’s hand broke.</p><p>	“I’m not sick, okay?” He pulled a splinter from his palm. </p><p>	“Then what is it? You got hemorrhoids?”</p><p>	<i>Actually, Megan, I can’t sit anywhere. I have hemorrhoids.</i></p><p>	Peter let out a defeated groan of discomfort.</p><p>	“No, Mr. Stark, I don’t! I have cramps!”</p><p>	The groan of discomfort turned to tears as Peter hunched in his seat, shame too heavy for him to sit straight.</p><p>	“Well, shit, kid, you shoulda just said,” was not the response Peter was expecting.</p><p>	It wasn’t that he didn’t know Mr. Stark accepted him as trans, or didn’t support him, but it definitely wasn’t something high up on their list of things to talk about.</p><p>	“What?” he asked in shock.</p><p>	“Go sit on the couch, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>	Mr. Stark got in the elevator and disappeared. Was he disgusted by Peter? Was he going to come back?</p><p>	Peter was irrationally angry at the thought. Wincing as he stood, he shifted over to the couch, bringing his book with him. If he was going to be useless he might as well look like he was doing something productive. </p><p>	He was swiping away angry tears when Mr. Stark came back in with an armful of...stuff.</p><p>	“I stole all of this from Pepper’s stash, so you are hereby sworn to secrecy,” he said as he set it down on the coffee table. </p><p>	Peter saw chocolate, sour candy, a heating pad (praise god), and...was that Mr. Stark’s hoodie?</p><p>	“This thing got me through many a hangover. I don’t know what periods are like, but I can’t imagine they’re much better.”</p><p>	Mr. Stark was holding out the hoodie. Slowly, Peter reached out and took it. It was worn, and smelled like motor oil.</p><p>	Peter would never tell anyone, but putting it on felt like putting on armor, like he was protected momentarily from the dysphoria. Wearing it felt a little less like he was being babied - like he was a girl. </p><p>	“Won’t Miss Pots miss it?” he said, stuffing his hands in the sleeves.</p><p>	“Oh, no, she has a different one,” he said, nonchalantly. </p><p>	It took everything in Peter not to squeak “What?”</p><p>	“Oh,” he said instead. “What about the candy?”</p><p>	Mr. Stark waved a hand. “I’ll replace it.”</p><p>	Peter hated the tears that welled up in his eyes at the gesture.</p><p>	“Thanks.”</p><p>	Peter shifted on the couch, the low, throbbing pain making him want to simultaneously hit something and cry.</p><p>	“Alright, here we go,” Mr. Stark said, leaning over to plug the heating pad in. “Pepper tells me this thing works miracles.”</p><p>	It was an old thing, but it heated up quickly. Peter couldn’t help but settle back on the couch and draw his legs up. Mr. Stark seemed prepared for that as well, as he settled a blanket over Peter.</p><p>	“Sleep if you need to. I’ll be over there.”</p><p>	Dum-E rolled over, beeped, and tried to hand Peter a screw he’d found on the floor. Peter gave a watery chuckle and took it from the concerned robot. </p><p>	He eyed the spread of candy in front of him. What he really wanted was a Sour Patch Kid on top of a Reese's, but if Mr. Stark saw, Peter would probably spontaneously combust. </p><p>	But maybe if he was sneaky…</p><p>	When Mr. Stark looked over forty five minutes later, he saw Peter fast asleep, clutching the heating pad. He stood, knees popping, and walked over to the kid. On the coffee table was a row of four Reese's, each with their own Sour Patch Kid on top. </p><p>	His nose wrinkled in disgust. But then again...he’d had worse things in his day. </p><p>	Carefully, he adjusted the blanket, pulling it up to cover Peter’s shoulder. He shifted slightly in his sleep, snuggling further into the arm of the couch. He wondered if Peter was sleeping in his binder again, but decided not to wake him to find out. Tony was not prepared for more tears. Pepper had told him it was expected when he’d called, but it still made him feel odd to see. He didn’t know what to do to fix it. Luckily, Pepper had come to his rescue.</p><p>	Tony absentmindedly cleared away the candy wrappers and set one of Peter’s pain killers on the coffee table for when he woke up. This was hard on the kid, he knew, and he would try to make it easier if he could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't sure how to end it, but I hope you liked it anyway!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>